


You and I

by Painprince



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant/Submissive, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: Hey everyone! Sorry I’ve beeb so inactive but life has been crazy to say the least. I’ve been having some hardcore writers block and I’ve been writing so many academic papers that I’ve not wanted to write in my free time. I thought a new story would help me get inspired to continue the others. Much ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I’ve beeb so inactive but life has been crazy to say the least. I’ve been having some hardcore writers block and I’ve been writing so many academic papers that I’ve not wanted to write in my free time. I thought a new story would help me get inspired to continue the others. Much ❤️

I needed someone to touch me soon. I was starting to get afraid that no one would. I’ve been waiting to be “broken in” for months. The terminology that the government used scared me but I was also hopeful. I was so touched starved that I didn’t care if an alpha struck me or abused me... as long as they bred me. All omegas report to the breeding jails when they turn 17. Once an omega gets plucked by an alpha and impregnated they can leave. I didn’t want a child but I needed to get out of here. None of the guards sexually harassed us because it was punishable by death but they beat us constantly. We were each isolated in a small room without a window. We only got a luxury of a mattress if an alpha wanted to pluck us. “Pluck” I soon figured out was also referred to as “broken in.” Which is when an alpha tries an omega in the prison. If they enjoy the experience they take us home. If not... we report to the pleasure camps. Once an omega isn’t a virgin they’re apparently not useful. I heard a knock on my door. I got on my bruise covered knees and bowed my head. I heard footsteps and mumbling, followed by screams from down the hall. 

“Stand.”

I didn’t recognize the voice. It was deep and sultry. I felt my skin tingle. I was in such a deep heat that they cuffed me so I couldn’t touch myself. The stranger touched my cheek then stepped back and I whimpered in anticipation. 

“You can look at me omega.”

I looked up slowly to find a beautiful man standing across from me. He was in a well tailored suit and looked extremely wealthy. His blonde hair was slicked and his blue eyes looked hungry. He took a step toward me and my naked body shivered. 

“You must be freezing.”

He sounded sincere but slightly amused as well. 

“Yes, sir.”

I saw him smirk.

“Very polite. Good boy.”

I felt my body expel slick down my thighs at his words. He scoffed. 

“Is that why you’re cuffed? Are you in heat little thing?”

I nodded and swallowed thickly. 

“Can we get a clean mattress and some heated blankets.”

Moments later the guards left the supplies, uncuffed me, and locked the door. This was it. He wrapped a warm blanket around me and told me to sit on the bed. He started to undress and I looked at my boney feet. I felt my heart beat in my throat. I didn’t want this. My body did, but I didn’t. I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks. All the malnutrition and pains in my body were starting to all hit me. He kneeled next to me. He was shirtless now.

“What are you nervous about?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to.”

He continued taking off his slacks and underwear. 

“Oh your body wants it. I can smell you. Why are you afraid? It’ll feel good, I’ll take care of you.”

I don’t know why, but I believed him, and I wanted to be touched so badly. I laid down and curled myself into a ball. He sat on the bed and scratched my back. With each swipe of his nails I felt my hole clench. 

“It’s natural. You’re of age that it won’t hurt.”

“Will you want me after? Or will you just send me to the pleasure house?”

He looked in my eyes.

“I’m keeping you.”

I started to finally really cry. I would get to leave. I could feel the sun again. He rubbed his hands up my naked frame and watched me wince.

“I’m sorry they hurt you.”

I nodded and wiped my tears. I saw his erection and decided to get on my hands and knees and present myself to him. I was so honored that such a gorgeous man picked me. Especially because of how disgusting I knew I looked. I was also over 5’8 and I knew most alphas didn’t want tall omegas. He started to rub my lower back and ass. The mattress felt much better on my knees. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop and I will. What’s your name?”

“Elio.”

“I’m Oliver.”

When he said his name he swiped his thumb over my soaking flesh. I shrieked and grabbed the sheets. I felt a button deep inside me convulse.

“This is going to feel amazing Elio, just trust me... your body already does.”

“Yes, sir.”

He inserted a finger inside me slowly. It wasn’t enough. I groaned.

“I knew a pretty thing like you would make pretty sounds.”

He kissed my neck and inserted another finger. I could tell he had done this many times. He was playing my virgin body like violin. I felt how wet my thighs were and it made me embarrassed. He probably thinks I’m a whore. I wish I could play the piano for him. Show him all the books I’ve read. Would he care? No. All he wants is the hole between my legs. So I gave it to him. I arched back and moaned.

“I’m ready.”

He grabbed my hips and thrust all of his girth inside me in one motion. I cried out and clamped around him. 

“That’s a good boy. Doesn’t that feel good?”

It did. So good I couldn’t speak. It burned but only slightly. He started to fuck into me rapidly. I started to thrash at the intensity. It was too much but it also felt indescribably good to finally be used by an alpha. He was getting lost in my swollen heat and it made me proud. 

“You’re so submissive... are you scared?”

I tried to talk between each strong thrust.

“No just... honored sir.”

“You like being used. Huh?”

“Yes... sir.”

I started to grind my cock into the bed as he sated my inner animal. I got so lost in this head rush I was feeling. I was alive for the first time in so long. I was powerless and powerful all at once. He pulled my hair and started to suck on my neck. I slapped my skeleton frame into his pelvis as he rubbed my back.

“Fuck... you’re so tight. God, Elio.”

The way he said my name made me blush, as if he knew me.

“You’re mine now. I’ll take care of you love.”

That made my cock spasm on the mattress and I cried out. I heard him laugh and continue to burry himself inside me. This was all I needed. If he kept me in a warm house I would let him do this to me until the day I died. He could have me whenever he wanted. I tried to communicate my devotion as I laid limp on the mattress.

“I’ll... anything... I’ll do anything for you, Oliver.”

He pet my curls and shot his seed inside my fertile body. I moaned and reached for his hand. He embraced my cold skin and hugged my back to his hot chest. I started to cry at how adored I felt, for this first time in so long. 

“Thank you.”

He kissed my forehead and smiled wickedly.

“You’re welcome.”

I was breathing so heavily I was starting to feel sick. Suddenly, I felt very ill and I knew I needed to vomit. I tried to pull away from where we were knotted and he scolded me.

“I have to impregnate you love, or else I can’t take you.”

I whimpered and burped. 

“Are you feeling sick?”

Before I could respond I vomited bile on the mattress. I hadn’t been fed in three days so there wasn’t much but it smelled terrible. I started to cry, he wouldn’t take me now. He pulled out of me and sat me up. 

“I need a new mattress, cold water, and some food!”

Moments later one of the guards I feared the most took everything and left us with all the supplies. 

“You shaking? Are you scared of that man?”

I nodded and sat back down on the bed. He beat me regularly. 

“Can I get some clothes!”

Moments later a pair of sweats and t shirt were thrown through the door. Oliver dressed me then started to rub my back. 

“Drink more water.”

I did and smiled at how much better I felt being clothed and hydrated. I tried to keep all the cum inside me so I could get pregnant. I needed to leave here and be with Oliver. 

“So when do I get to go with you?”

“As soon as you show that you’re positive for a pregnancy test.”

I nodded and started to eat the food they brought. My stomach started to relax and so did my body because of Oliver rubbing my back. 

“I’m sorry I bred you here... while you’re so sick... just the way things are I’m afraid.”

“Yes.”

He stood and started to dress. Was he leaving.... already? 

“I’ll be back little thing. The moment you’re positive I’ll come and get you.”

He leaned down as he was tying his tie and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I had never been kissed before, it felt heavenly. I blushed and fidgeted on the mattress.

“Fuck, you’re adorable. I’ll see you soon, ok?”

And just like that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I promise I will get back to the other stories but inspiration struck and because I’ve had such terrible writers block I’m writing anything where some words come to mind. Enjoy and be warned it’s a graphic story.

It had been two months since Oliver plucked me. I was skinnier then before and my ribs were starting to bruise from pressing into the concrete. They took the bed and clothes away from me the moment he left. I asked to take a pregnancy test every day but it was always negative. I tried not to cry because I knew I needed to conserve all the water in my body. I wondered when they’d send me to the pleasure house because I obviously wasn’t pregnant from the time I had been with Oliver. I wondered if I was infertile. Suddenly, someone burst through my door I had never seen before. It was an older woman with white hair and large glasses. I got on my knees and bowed my head. 

“Wow, you’re just as disgusting as they said.”

I felt my heart drop and tear fall down my cheek against my will. 

“Stand up.”

I did. They cuffed me and and pushed me toward the door.

“Where am I going?”

“To the pleasure House. Let’s go.”

“No... please... I’ll do anything, can you call Oliver? He said he’d take me.”

The woman turned and slapped me hard on the cheek. 

“Don’t talk back. You’re not pregnant so it’s against the law for him to take you. Get over it.”

I shrunk back and nodded. I followed her to a car, still fully naked. I don’t know how long we drove before she told me to get out. When I looked up I saw a large mansion. I walked tentatively with the woman up the stairs to the doors. A man in a suit answered. 

“Beautiful, another omega. Just in time.”

For what? I felt bile rise in my throat. The woman uncuffed me and pushed me inside. My eyes connected with every room I could see and I felt my insides burn. It was an orgy. I heard omegas screaming, moaning, crying. I felt my throat start to shiver. The man in the suit ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

I wasn’t in heat, I wasn’t horny, and I was terrified. I was frozen, I couldn’t even move. The man saw my predicament and laughed. 

“Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable going to a private room?”

I shook my head yes. He took my hand and hurried me down a long hallway. He swung a large oak door open then locked it. He started to undress.

“Present yourself to me on the bed.”

I did out of terror and started to finally really cry. He seemed to find my behavior humorous. 

“Only been used once, you’re probably still tight.”

I tried to think it was Oliver. I closed my eyes and attempted to open my body. The man pushed past my rim without preparing me. It hurt more then anything I had ever experienced. I screamed and grabbed the sheets. Luckily, he wasn’t inside me long before he came, then he left. Unfortunately, ten men followed and after the tenth I stopped counting. I was drenched in sweat, cum, and bruises. I couldn’t even feel my hole anymore. It was gaping to the point where I was numb. Was this all I would do for the rest of my life? I looked around the sparse room for things to kill myself with. Nothing. Someone knocked. I presented myself and grabbed the sheets to prepare myself for the excruciating pain. 

“Elio?”

Oliver. I turned. 

“Oh my god.”

His face looked genuinely disturbed.

“Elio, I’ll be right back.”

“No! Don’t leave!”

But he was already gone. I heard a knock a few minutes later. He came back with a large blanket, a rag, and a bottle of water. 

“Can I clean you?”

I nodded and reached for his hand. He squeezed it and kissed my forehead.

“I’m so sorry... I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. Can you lay down for me.”

I did. He started to wipe my body and I couldn’t stop crying, every bone and muscle ached. Once he did my back he wrapped the blanket around me and picked me up. I settled my head on his shoulder and sucked on the straw for water. He scurried out of the house and into a large limousine. He was quiet the entire car ride and I also had nothing to say. Once he got out I was too exhausted to walk. He carried me to a large Victorian style home and took me upstairs. The house was beautiful. I saw two women that looked like maids smile at me. He brought me to a bath which was already drawn. He placed me inside it slowly. I tried to hold on to him because of how much everything stung. He reached for a large needle on a plate that also had various supplies. 

“This will relax you.”

He injected me slowly. 

“Are you a doctor?”

“Yes.”

I felt the pain subside and my eyelids droop. I felt much better already. He added a green solution to the bath and mixed it in with more warm water. We still hadn’t really spoken. He drained the blood soaked tub and wrapped me in two towels. They were so soft and warm I felt myself sigh in relief. He sat me on a chair and I couldn’t seem to put all my weight on my ass. He noticed and moved me to a large bed. I sunk into the mattress and groaned at the comfort I was receiving. Oliver put ointment and bandages on any wounds then looked at me somberly.

“I’m going to disinfect and soothe your hole with ointment. It may hurt just let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Ok.”

He did it quickly and it did hurt but only slightly. The shot he gave me seemed to work for pain very well. Once he put me in a pair of underwear and a large cotton shirt he tucked me under the covers. He hooked an IV up to my arm and put a cold pack on my forehead. 

“This is your home now Elio. Tell me if you need or want anything.”

I nodded and sobbed. He caressed my cheek then started toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I thought you would want to sleep alone.”

“No, I mean if that’s... never mind.”

Oliver smiled and took off his pants. He got under the covers with me. He didn’t touch me, which I was thankful for. I reached for his hand and he held it tenderly as he rubbed his thumb on my palm. I continued to cry.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, you’ve been wonderful. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Elio.”

He kissed the back of my hand and I saw a tear escape the corner of his eye. 

“Pleasure house omegas aren’t supposed to be bought, how did you...”

“I payed a lot of money under the table. I just thought you would get pregnant but the jail never called me so I had been looking for a few weeks. There are so many pleasure houses, I was in my fourth when I found you.”

I smiled and thanked him many more times. The drugs were really starting to take effect. I couldn’t feel any pain, only Oliver’s intense empathy for my situation. He spoke softly to me about how much better I’ll feel soon and how he was going to shower me with love. Before I could respond I felt my eyelids drop and my body fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I appreciate you all being so patient with my updates. Life has been crazy as always and I’ve started writing a book of my own which has taken up a lot of time. I will make sure to finish all stories it may just take time. Love you all♥️

I had been in Oliver’s home for a week. The first few days I was in a lot of pain so he cared for me. He changed my IVs, bathed me, cleaned my hole, and scratched my back. I was so thankful to have him after the most devastating thing that ever happened to me. I asked him many times, “why me?” He’d go on to tell me how beautiful I was and how he just knew when he met me how smart I was as well. He gave me books to read and when I was too exhausted to lift my head he would read to me. His shifts were mostly at night in the ER. I would sleep while he was gone and then wrap my arms around him while he got a few hours in during the day. When he was gone extra hours the maids Christy and Laura would take care of me. They were both lovely and just as kind as Oliver. They were both omegas so I didn’t fear them at all. I had been preparing my mind to tell Oliver I was ready to have sex. I knew that’s why he bought me and I wanted to repay him for being so generous. He came home from work at 7:30 and went to lay in bed. I reached for his stomach and kneaded the skin in my hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you want me?”

I hated how small my voice sounded. 

“Of course, but you’re not healed all the way yet, another five weeks.”

“That seems ridiculous. I feel fine.”

He kissed my cheek.

“Doctors orders.”

I scoffed. 

“Don’t pout.”

I crossed my arms and sat up. The IV was taken out yesterday and my arm was pretty sore. 

“Believe me I’ve wanted to breed you this entire time, but your health comes first.”

I smiled at him and nodded. He was right.

“Do you think I’m infertile.”

He looked down and seemed to ponder something. 

“I don’t know. You could have not gotten pregnant for a lot of reasons.”

“Like?”

“Well I didn’t knot you, you weren’t being fed, and your body wasn’t kept warm... Did they keep abusing you?”

I nodded then ran my hands through my hair. 

“I assumed. You have new bruises from the pleasure house but also older ones.”

I felt like I was going to cry. His voice was so kind and gentle. My body did need the warmth, it needed the intimacy and kinship of another man. For the first time in so long I was well fed and starving for something else. I needed to try one more tactic.

“I’m in heat.”

He smiled at me and scratched my neck. 

“Oh really?”

I blinked at him and smiled. 

“You’re such a tease.”

He put the covers over me and stood to change clothes. I saw how hard he was so I knew I had almost won. When he got back in bed he ran his hands down my rib cage. I felt like I wasn’t good enough, so small, so helpless. I smiled awkwardly and wrapped my hands around his biceps. I enjoyed touching but it was also strange to be touched with such care, it made me slightly uncomfortable. He kissed my neck and let his lips rest on my pulse.

“You know... some people believe omegas were gods creations, and that the rest of us are just monsters sent to corrupt them.”

I let out a sigh at his story. 

“Then why have I been treated like a slave?”

Oliver rubbed my collarbone and frowned. 

“Discrimination, governmental organizations, profit, lust...”

I bit my lip as Oliver tilted my chin to look at him.

“I want you to know... you deserve to be worshipped.”

I felt his large hands flow down my hips then in between my scarred thighs. I groaned at how much he was electrifying my body. 

“Do you want me to massage you?”

“You worked a 12 hour shift.”

“Sex would have been just as much work.”

I laughed and silently agreed with him. He started kneading the flesh on my thighs as I tilted my head back into the pillow. 

“You’re tense.”

I sighed and tried to relax. By the time he was done my mouth was open and my eyelids were droopy. I felt high at how good he had made me feel. He kissed me on the cheek then allowed me to slip off into sleep. When I woke up he was reading. I yawned, which made him take off his glasses and kiss my curls. I felt him inhale my scent. I blushed and tried to conceal my sudden hard on. He smirked at me and rubbed my back, which was slightly sore from his early massage. 

“Have you seen your parents since being taken to the breeding jail?”

“No, I actually... well my mom died in childbirth and my father... he... ummm... well he let me aunt raise me. She was devastated when I had to go. She’s also an omega so she knew exactly where I was going.”

Oliver scratched my neck.

“What’s her name?”

“Rachel.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“I do if she’s at the same house I grew up in.”

“Well, I can take you. Whenever you want.”

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I missed her so much. I just wanted to have her hold me. I wanted to smell her cooking again and feel the warmth of her home.y sheets were so soft and always hot from the dryer. She would paint late at night and sometimes when I couldn’t sleep I would join her. 

“Was she married?”

“No, she’s gay.”

Oliver sighed. Female omegas were strongly prohibited from liking other women and in some states it was illegal. 

“Her lover was killed when they were very young. She hasn’t been with anyone since.”

I stared into Oliver’s eyes. He was really hanging on every word I spoke. He was honestly interested. 

“Well I’d love to meet her.”

I nodded. Then wiped my runny nose.

“What about your family?”

“That’s a conversation for another day.”

Suddenly Oliver seemed closed off and cold. He rolled over and exclaimed he needed some sleep. I also rolled over and ran my finger tips down his back and in circles. He sighed.

“Thank you Elio.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I know it’s been forever but like I always say I promise I’m finishing the other stories. I know the ending of shattered now and I’m still working on ownership. Patience beautiful readers, all will be wrapped up in time. In the meantime here’s an update of this story♥️

When I woke I couldn’t help but feel alone. I hadn’t even opened my eyes but somehow I knew Oliver wasn’t there. His scent was only in his belongings around the room. But his soul... his body... wasn’t. I needed to touch myself. Even though Oliver still didn’t think I was well this is the best I had felt in so long. My hole was starting to pulse with a need to be filled. I tried to imagine Oliver and no one else. I took a deep breath and attempted to slow my heart rate. I couldn’t help but still feel a dull ache in my hips from where so many men grabbed me. I ran my hands down the marks. I felt my cock harden and my hole clench again. A tear ran down my temple at the realization of how dirty my mind was. It hurt when they bred me in the pleasure house but it also felt.... not good but...rewarding? Maybe that’s the wrong word. I didn’t care about why I was aroused but I was, just thinking about being used by Oliver left my palms feeling sweaty. I was his. He would use me eventually. Right? Or was I too repulsive? I continued rubbing my cock before lightly brushing my other hand against my hole. 

“Hey...”

I ripped my hands from my pelvis and turned quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

He had a large smile on his face. 

“You can keep going. I just was in the shower.”

How do I explain that I want him to rip me apart? I didn’t know so I just kept shaking and rubbing my hips on the bed shyly. He leaned his hand out to my curls and scratched my scalp. I leaned into him then kissed his wrist.

“I liked when we did it last time.”

I spoke so quietly I didn’t know if he could hear me. He laughed. 

“Did you? You didn’t feel well afterward.”

“Well I wasn’t well.”

“Do you feel better now then you did then.”

“Yes. Much.”

He smiled again then sat next to me. He placed his hand on my thigh and kneaded the skin tenderly. 

“What would you like to do this time?”

I felt my throat go dry.

“Anything. Whatever you want... do you have work? I don’t even know what day it is.”

“Same day as it was you just took a nap.”

I nodded and felt my neck blush. 

“Oliver I just.... I’m in heat. Just please.”

He smirked at me before running his hand from my thigh to my stomach. 

“I remember our last time or first time I should say. I’ll take care of you.”

I let my head fog at his words. While his large hands mapped my bruise covered body. I whined low in my throat for more. Please just give me more. I don’t know if I said it out loud or to myself but he kept denying me.

“Patience. I want you to be soaked if I decide to press into you.”

My heat was the only thing controlling my body and it was listened to Oliver. I’m sure his medical knowledge of the human body was aiding his endeavors. My hole leaked more fluid. Suddenly his hand was resting on my ass. I pushed it out to give him further access. How many ways do I need to show him how much I want him? 

“I am soaked.”

I didn’t look at him when I said it. I was embarrassed. That was my entire persona; fearful and horny. I felt a tear appear at the corner of my eye. 

“I want to make sure this is a good idea. After everything that happened at the pleasure house.”

He didn’t stop slowly caressing my hips and back as he said this. I tried to open my mouth to speak but barely a whisper came out. 

“The breeding jail was just as bad.”

“But that wasn’t sexual abuse... isn’t it different?”

I turned my head to catch his eyes. Yes it was different but my trauma had nothing on my heat. 

“No. It’s all the same. You didn’t hurt me then and you won’t now.”

“Ok but I want you to know-“

“Oliver. I need help. You’re hurting me now by not.”

I was burning. My pelvis was shaking and my thumbs were twitching with numbness. My hole was pulsing uncomfortably without anything to fill it. 

“Shhh... I got you, it’s ok omega.”

He knew referring to me that way would help the way I was feeling. Heats were difficult and around alphas even more so. If he was going to lay next to me he needed to be inside me soon. 

“What position do you want?”

He kneaded my sore muscles and kissed my neck. I arched my back, moaned, then panted. 

“You can’t even talk can you?”

I shook my head and hoped he would know what I wanted. Anything from behind. Suddenly he was on top of me. I shrieked in a breath. His intuition picked up on my fear instantly then settled back down next to me. 

“Maybe we should start laying down.”

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as my cock searched for relief against the sheets. He opened my ass up with one of his large hands and pulled. 

“Use me.”

“How rough do you want it?”

Now I understood. Oliver knew that I enjoyed rough sex but that I had been so abused. He’s asking if my kinks are different or if there were new ones. I blinked my eyes at him, pulling him in. His cock twitched the more I seduced him with my gaze. 

“I want what you want. I’m in heat. You have consent. How many ways do I have to-“

I felt his flesh force it’s way through me. I grabbed the sheets and cried out at how huge he was. How did I forget? 

“Is this what you wanted?”

I immediately started pulsing on him as my heartbeat slowed down. My body was giving me more and more chemicals to be submissive. I trusted Oliver. 

“Fuck. Good boy, you just opened up so much.”

He kissed my neck and held my throat as he worked me open slowly. 

“Fuck Elio. You have strong heats don’t you?”

Even in bliss he was asking medical questions. I bit the wrist that came from the hand holding my neck.

I smirked as I let him stretch me beyond what should be possible. 

“Elio. Do you want me to knot you or no?”

“Yes. Breed me please. I need it.”

Oliver kissed my back. I wish I could see his face but I didn’t want him to see mine. I knew I was disgusting. He pushed my lower back into the mattress easily as I exhaled. 

“Doing so good Elio. Being so good for me.”

“You like my name don’t you?”

I felt a tinge low in my belly that ran through my nerves. I convulsed slightly and heard Oliver laugh. 

“I love it. Do you want all of it?”

He wasn’t all the way inside me?

“Yes.”

He brought his arms around my chest and guided my back to him at the same time he pushed our hips closer. The result was his cock buried deeper than I wanted. I looked down and saw my stomach slightly protruding.

“No need to get anxious. It’s me.”

I breathed deeply and gripped him softly. I could tell Oliver didn’t know what I wanted. I needed to stop being so shy. 

“Can you ummm... take me on my hands and knees.”

Oliver sat up quickly and took my hips with him. My upper body fell on to the mattress. He picked my chest up and resumed holding my neck. 

“You can hold me hard.”

He increased his grip and I felt my mouth go dry.

“What a good boy. Telling me what you want.”

I moaned low in my throat as I pushed back on him. He pushed his hand on my throat which caused me to tilt my ass further into him to get away from it. The more I took of him the more breath I had. 

“You still ok? Do you like what I’m doing?”

My broken whine said it all. 

“Good. You have such gorgeous skin Elio. You’re treating my cock so well.”

My body went completely limp and took his deep thrusts easily.

“Wow... fuck, you’re amazing.”

I love how love struck he sounded. 

“Can we do missionary?”

I wanted to say no. I knew I would feel too exposed but every cell of my being wanted only what he wanted. 

“Ok...”

“We don’t have to. I just want to see your face.”

My entire body blushed as he continued to prod my insides. 

“No we can.”

Oliver took my leg and swung it around so I was on my back. 

He pulled out slightly and I felt the deeper section of my insides close in defiance. My body was rebelling against Oliver’s size. 

“Open your eyes.”

I peeled them open but looked at the ceiling to avoid his gaze. I was feeling so vulnerable and I had never been this intimate.... all while going through something I couldn’t control. 

“You’re beautiful Elio and you feel amazing.... everywhere.”

He ran his hands up my thighs, stomach, ribs, then neck before leaning down to kiss me. I groaned in disapproval.

“Please just fuck me.”

Oliver giggled again then kissed my nose as my hole gaped slightly to allow him back in. 

“I don’t think you’re comfortable with compliments.”

I rolled my eyes and felt him twitch inside of me. That made me smile.

“Oh my god, a smile! See sex is fun.”

Now I was giggling too until he adjusted his hips slightly. I grabbed his bicep and pushed back on him. 

“Keep going.”

“I’m not stopping. You’re ok.”

He peppered kisses all over my face then licked my neck. I hissed at the wetness then felt my balls tighten. 

“I’m going to cum soon.”

“Don’t touch yourself.”

I scoffed then squeezed him on purpose. 

“Fuck.”

“Two can play that game.”

Oliver smiled at me before he kissed my cheek. I don’t know why but I was still slightly shaking. Probably because he wasn’t breeding me hard enough. Oliver pinned my wrist on the bed and pressed his weight down. He used the other to wrap around my throat. He was making my face tilt towards his own. I tried not to look at him.

“Elio.”

I glanced at him as if to say “what.” 

“You’re stunning. Please don’t feel embarrassed or ashamed.”

I looked away feeling too intense from his words. He pressed his fingers into my neck then thrust deeper inside me. I started to pant again once he started a rhythm. Finally he was getting lost in my swollen heat. He wasn’t talking anymore. His chest hair was rubbing against my nipples as his abdomen brushed my cock. I can’t even explain the noises that were escaping my throat. I was needy and getting off on the pain of him breeding me. He wasn’t asking if I was ok anymore. He was gone now too. Finally. We can just be in heat together. Hours went by until all I felt was a release into darkness.


End file.
